My soul, your beats
by KICT
Summary: (Universo Alterno) (RobStar) — Hablar, sentir, tocar todo con el movimiento de tus manos; miles de melodías un solo sentimiento. — Mi música expresa lo que mi corazón calla. /Kory y Dick son dos amantes de la música, el violín y el piano rigen sus vidas, podrán darle espacio a algo más que la música en sus respectivas y secretas vidas?/
1. Capitulo 1

Hola!

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen.<em>**

Me despierto nuevamente, mis ojos se abren con pesadez y me percato de que es temprano.

Aprieto firmemente la corbata a mi cuello, peino gentilmente mi cabellera rojiza y me encamino a la sala de estar. Me detengo frente al estudio, vacilo un poco pero, luego de abrir la puerta no me arrepiento. Además anoche escuché algo que no me dejo dormir quizás sólo sea ciencia ficción pero el vacío en mi corazón tampoco me ha deja en paz que digamos.

Me deshago de mis cavilaciones tan rápido como llegaron a mí y por un par de segundos me permito ser. Y me siento libre, el sonido es dulce alimente a mi pobre alma devastada, y no me importa, las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos mas no les doy permiso par a salir; me dejo llevar y toco cualquier nota que venga a mi mente, ya no hay ninguna canción en especial, podrá sonar como una completa cacofonía pero yo lo siento… ojalá pudiese vivir de mis errores y aprender de ellos. Puedo sentir paz apoderándose de mí pero, como todo en la vida esa paz también acaba.

— ¿Qué quieres Ryan?

— Em… pues — balbucea al tiempo que bosteza — quería escucharte tocar.

— Pues ya lo hiciste. — respondo de manera cortante.

— Kory… yo solo…

— Te preparé el desayuno, está en la cocina.

Y sin darle tiempo para contestar salgo de la habitación con paso decidido, claro, sin antes dejar el instrumento en su lugar.

Mientras camino me reprendo a diciéndome que debo cambiar mi forma de ser aunque nunca lo hago, ni siquiera lo intento.

Al entrar al salón, suspiro resignada. En otro momento de la vida, hubiese respirado orgullosa de mis propios logros, pero ahora ¿para qué? simplemente es otro salón más, con más estudiantes atolondrados, agrupados como anomalías sólo por ser más "aplicados" que el resto, bah puras estupideces.

— ¡Buenos días, Kory!

— Buenos días — respondo sin muchos ánimos.

— ¿Te sucede algo?

¡Qué tonta! — No, no — me apresuro a decir — sólo tengo sueño — digo bostezando para darle énfasis a mi mentira, aunque no es completamente una mentira, se podría llamar una verdad a medias y por último le doy una de mis risitas nerviosas.

— Ah, está bien entonces, hablamos— dice sonriente a modo de despido.

— ¡Nos vemos, Gar! — exclamo con mi felicidad fingida.

El tiempo transcurre lentamente, la misma rutina de siempre, lo único que varían son los horarios, de ahí todos los días son iguales; Víctor se "luce" nuevamente frente a la clase, otra vez, a Garfield le llaman la atención igual que ayer y el día antes de ese, y el día antes de ese y así; finalmente luego del millón de tareas que han mandado en tan sólo las primeras cuatro horas, escucho los dramas de Tara.

Verdaderamente a veces agradezco la campana del receso sólo a veces… prefiero la de salida, pero debo regresar a casa y eso tampoco es demasiado factible, aunque como dicen por ahí…. peor es nada.

Salgo del salón sin ningún rumbo específico, saludando a todos más por cortesía que por gusto propio; me pierdo por los jardines del instituto a pesar de haber residido dos años de educación aquí nunca se me dio lo de "explorar", los únicos lugares que conocía eran el baño, mi curso y el auditorio.

Disfruto de mi manzana y es ahí cuando escucho.

El sonido de una voz débil y unos ruidosos aunque acompasados tambores o bongoes, no le doy mucha importancia y decido seguir caminando, no es nada personal, pero no es nada que no haya escuchado ya. De pronto, ya que al universo le encanta contradecirme, la voz suave empieza a adquirir un tono más fuerte y puedo escuchar al coro de infantes cantando acompasados, crean una armonía completa en minutos y es algo maravilloso en un momento imprevisto parecen guardar silencio manteniendo únicamente la música de fondo y de pronto la armonía y la belleza de las voces no es nada comparada con la de ahora, es único, es… mágico. Cada voz es delicada, cada nota esta rebosante de sentimiento, ellos se dejan llevar.

Son libres.

Lo irónico de todo es que ese es el tema de la canción.

De momento todo está en silencio nuevamente, guardo mi manzana y me dispongo a entrar en el pequeño salón. Aunque cuando entro todos se encuentran en plena salida, me escondo tras una viga, salgo cuando aparentemente no hay nadie.

¡Qué estúpida! Se suponía que entré para conocer a los dueños o dueñas de tan encantadoras voces… pero en su lugar, me escondí. .

Recorro el pequeño salón, que no es tan pequeño ya que tiene varias divisiones, en cada uno hay diferentes instrumentos de viento, de percusión… de cuerda.

Es magnífico, tan pequeño y delicado, el violín más hermoso que he visto.

Miro a mí alrededor, nunca toco si alguien me observa o si tan sólo siento respirar a otro ser vivo en la misma habitación, es mi secreto, una extensión simple y vulgar de mis sentidos, de mi alma, aunque me gustaría dejar de mentir.

De algún modo pienso que es la única parte "mágica" de mi vida, o al menos lo que queda de ella.

Por inercia lo tomo y trato de reproducir improvisadamente la melodía que hace pocos minutos escuché, arranco los sonidos del pequeño instrumento dejándome llevar, puedo escucharlo, de alguna manera puedo sentirlo.

Mi corazón.

Cierro mis ojos y parece que en cualquier momento me voy a desvanecer y el violín se adueñará de mi cuerpo y eso me gustaría.

Desaparecer.

Dejar de fingir, dejarme ir.

— ¿Quién eres? — Me volteo parcialmente, me ha encontrado y lo peor de todo me ha escuchado.

— Yo… eh… sólo... — ¡Rayos! justamente ahora el poco sentido común que poseía decidió abandonarme.

— ¿Quién eres? — Su voz grave me sobresalta de nuevo y me giro completamente, salgo de mi estupor y rápidamente entro en otro aún mayor, el asombro y la conmoción, me hacen levantar una ceja con curiosidad al no encontrar sus ojos. Aunque evaluó mi posición y me relajo, titubeo aunque si fui "valiente" para tomar un instrumento que no pertenecía, también seré valiente para pedir disculpas.

Además debo proteger a toda costa mi secreto.

* * *

><p>Y bien? Errores? Comentarios? Redacción?<p>

Esta una nueva locura que se me ocurrió, por ahora Kory tiene un secreto, es más que obvio quién la encontró pero... lo mantendré en secreto. Por ahora no sabemos quienes estaban cantando, pero con el tiempo llegarán a relacionarse, no formarán una banda o algo así... es lo único que diré ;)

Aunque como se dieron cuenta nuestra querida pelirroja tiene algo que la atormenta... o será un alguien?

Soy mala para hacer preguntas :P :D

Pero bueno ese no es el punto. ;)

Qué tal les pareció?

Un review?

Sus opiniones son importantes buenas o malas me gustaría escucharlas :)

Vale la pena continuar?


	2. Secretos

**_Holaa!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>DISCLAIMER: TEEN tITANS NO ME PERTENECEN.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Probablemente un baño me ayude a olvidar esta sensación después de todo, era absurdo, como la mayor parte de sucesos y sentimientos en mi vida; tantos años deseando volver a casa y ahora que lo había conseguido lo que más deseaba en estos momentos era irme.<em>

_Las miles de partículas que se desprendían del grifo salpicaban mi rostro, no me generaban placidez o tranquilidad alguna. Al contrario. Me asfixiaban. Prefería el agua fría, la temperatura ideal para mantener alejadas a mis cavilaciones. Después de todo, era con la única con la cual me había estado "aseando" durante todo este lapso de tiempo._

_El agua no lograba quitarme la suciedad que tría pegada, el asqueroso hedor de los cuerpos sudorosos de los diferentes miserables que atentaron en mi contra, el estruendo de las gotas contra los azulejos rejuntados rápidamente se convirtieron en gemidos de los acosadores, me sentía sucia, jamás podría limpiarme por completo. De algún modo, estaba tatuada, la suciedad se había adherido a mí._

_Y jamás podría borrarla, ni lavarla, ni sacarla, ¡estaba aquí!, ¡y viviría conmigo!, me acompañaría ¡siempre!, incluso mis propios lamentos me provocan repulsión. Nada podrá alejar a los fantasmas que me atormentan. Salí, antes de que pudiese causarme más daño; detrás del espejo empañado se escondía un rostro opacado por las sombras, demacrado por los años; en cuento lo limpié con torpeza pude examinar con detenimiento el rostro de una chica de mediana edad, pelirroja un tanto delgada, pira simpleza, no era una alienígena solamente era una persona sin alma con ojos apagados que lo confirmaban. Cualquiera que las viera diría que son idénticas puesto que no había diferencia alguna. Aunque, eso no era cierto._

_El espejo siempre mentía, para bien o para mal nunca mostraba el interior de las personas, quizás lograba exponer las ojeras y los hombros delgados, los brazos esqueléticos y la felicidad fingida escondida tras un encorvamiento de labios. Por otro lado me alegraba que mi interior no se mostrara, nadie querría ver un cuerpo en estado de putrefacción en un constante deterioro._

_Al final mi hogar se había convertido en lo que más temía puesto que las sombras por muy pequeñas o prolongadas que fueran, me asechaban, discretamente me observaban me transmitían con su sonrisa maliciosa que ellas estarían ahí, siempre, esperando a mi descuido para atacar, para dañarme, aquellos espectros desdichados se habían apoderado de mi paranoica mente. Disfrutaban viéndome retorcerme por las noches, alimentándolas con mis miedos, con mí sudor salado producto de mis pesadillas de algún modo, era más fuerte de lo que ellas creían o, al menos eso quería creer._

— _Kory, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a dar un paseo por el parque? — Escuché la voz que días antes me había liberado de mi encierro y sin darse cuenta me había traído a otro…._

— _Por supuesto. — No deseaba salir pero le debía mucho, después de todo seguía siendo mi padre. _

* * *

><p>— <em>Una flor para otra flor— extendió la flor de diente de león frente a mí con su sonrisa torcida pero genuina. — Debes esperar a que florezca para que pida tu deseo — No deseaba herir sus sentimientos, pero no podía dejar que siguiera fantaseando con que existía vida luego de la muerte.<em>

— _Cuando la arrancaste evitaste que floreciera… la-la asesinaste. — dije con delicadeza._

— _A veces no todo es lo que parece, podrías volver a sembrarla, quién sabe… _

_Asentí varias veces pretendiendo escuchar._

_El viento golpeaba nuestros rostros, los pies se movían a la par, las alturas me fascinaban era sorprendente la facilidad con la cual habíamos llegado. La oscuridad se abría paso dejando al descubierto las brillantes constelaciones que derramaban con suma lentitud su imperceptible luz sobre nosotros. Supongo que debió percatarse de mi ensimismamiento ya que, empezó a gesticular una serie de "palabras" en diferentes idiomas, algunas aparentemente inexistentes. Lo miré con suma extrañeza, mi curiosidad era sumamente grande pues me atreví a preguntar._

— _¿Qué se supone qué…_

— _Es tamaraniano.— Enarqué las cejas más confundida que antes. Rió. — Es un nuevo idioma.— Su risa se apago y contesto serio. — Mientras te buscaba tuve que aprender varios idiomas para poder comunicarme con las personas de los distintos países que visitaba; no aprendí por completo probablemente sólo lo básico. — Sonreímos con nostalgia.._

— _Gracias. — susurré._

— _Será nuestro lenguaje secreto, ¿te parece?_

_Asentí con entusiasmo._

— _Será mejor que comencemos, ¿ aún te gusta aprender nuevos idiomas? _

— _¡Claro! — expresé con alegría._

— _Bien, entonces vamos, de todos los idiomas que conoces éste será tu favorito Starfire._

— _¿Estrella de fuego?_

_Señalo el cielo atisbado de pequeñas estrellas resplandecientes, descendió lentamente su mano hasta llegar a mi cabello. Fue allí cuando comprendí todo. Mi hermana mayor poseía el cabello azabache de mi fallecida madre. Ryan era pelirrojo, pero era un tono más suave, incluso me atrevería a decir normal. Por el contrario mi cabello tenía un rojizo intenso al igual que los primeros reyes. _

_Mi cabello no era rojo, quizás se asemejaba al tono escarlata pero, a decir verdad era fuego._

— _¿Por qué Tamaraniano?— en mucho tiempo no había sentido ésta sensación en el estómago, impaciencia. Alegría._

— _Proviene de Tamaran. — Mencionó como si fuese obvio. _

— _El idioma es una recopilación de varios idiomas…_

— _El nombre es la recopilación de cada uno de los países…_

_Me sonrió con ternura, seguí contemplando las estrellas mientras me enseñaba, lo contemplé durante un rato quería mantener su imagen viva en mi memoria; cabellos rojizos un tanto canos, el cansancio consumía a las personas y el paso de los años se había hecho en mi padre aunque su alma, continuaba con la misma vitalidad y fuerza que la de siempre._

* * *

><p>— ¿Quién eres? — me miraba con curiosidad, aunque podía notar su nerviosismo; a pesar de que sus ojos se encontraban ocultos tras una máscara podía sentirlos, aplastándome, presionándome a responderle tan solo con la mirada.<p>

— Me… mi nombre es… Starfire.

— ¿Starfire?

— Algo así. — susurré con extrema incomodidad. ¡Tonta! era un secreto…

— Debes irte, no se supone que estés aquí.

— Lo lamento… yo-yo sólo quería escucharlos cantar…

— ¿Nunca te han dicho que no sabes mentir?

— …— ¡¿Quién se creía que era?! — No deberías juzgarme…

— ¿Juzgarte?— resopló— Lo único que debería ser juzgado aquí es tu forma absurda de entonar el violín.

— Yo…yo-yo ¡debo irme!

¡Cobarde! Me recriminaba mentalmente mientras corría por el campus, el sol era potente, me cegaba a cada paso mas no importaba ¡vergüenza! es lo único que sentía. Sabía mi secreto.

Volteé para asegurarme si me seguía, pero no lo hacía; escuché sus gritos incongruentes tratando de pronunciar mi nombre, suplicaba mi regreso… aunque luego de aquella pequeña "humillación" no quería volver a verlo.

En lo que quedaba de la mañana pasé intranquila, nadie notaba mi inconformidad, como siempre, de todas formas era algo bueno.

El parque se mostraba tranquilo, las risas de los diversos estudiantes se iban apagando conforme avanzaban, sólo quedaba el eco vacío de mi corazón avergonzado, era tan inestable y tan pequeño podía sentir sus latidos, rítmicos, en completa discordancia a las punzadas de mi cabeza.

Escondí el rostro entre mis rodillas luego de subirlas al asiento, me sentía ridícula como si quiera se me había ocurrido "tocar" ahí.

— ¡Estúpida! ¡estúpida! ¡estúpida!— me reprochaba al tiempo que golpeaba mi cabeza, nada puede ser mas frustrante ahora.

— ¿Puedo?— me equivoqué. Mi mandíbula por poco y toca el suelo, tragué saliva despacio intentando digerir la escena que se presentaba ante mis ojos.

— Adelante. — ¡Morir suena dulce!

— …

— Lamento haber entrado sin autorización, no volverá a suceder. — Suspiró con extremo cansancio, antes de continuar, los músculos de su cuello se relajaron, lo había estado observando de reojo.

— Guardaré tu secreto si tú guardas el nuestro. — ¿Secreto? ¿Nuestro? — O es que acaso todo el mundo sabe que no…

— ¡No! … ¿guardarás mi secreto?

— Siempre y cuando no reveles la ubicación de nuestro escondite.

— ¿Por qué?— Supongo que se debía internamente si debía responderme; no es como si dijese la clave de seguridad de una caja fuerte o algo así, ¿o si? mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su voz taciturna.

— No se supone que toquemos ahí, ni en ningún lado a decir verdad; en el colegio es prohibida cualquier clase de música.

— No tenía idea.

— Si como sea, ¿lo harás? — su voz era cortante, se notaba a leguas que hacía esto por obligación más que por cualquier otra cosa.

— Claro… — Bien, mientras más rápido se marchara mejor. — Debo irme, voy a…

— Espera. Entiendo que no son las mejores situaciones, digamos que… no he tenido un buen día. — ¿Tan obvia había sido? supongo que deje ver mi tristeza por lo tosco y frío de su hablar, verdaderamente nunca me había importado como hablaban o me trataban las personas pero… él tenía algo… ¡no! que estoy diciendo, seguramente debe ser por las pesadillas, es todo. — Si tú… quieres yo… podría darte clases….

— ¿En serio?— sonrió al igual que yo, ¡qué emoción! ¡aprendería a tocar!

— Claro… sólo si…

— ¡Sí!, ¡por supuesto! — ¡rayos! , su expresión era entre confusión y alegría se podía atisbar su confusión además su media sonrisa lo confirmaba todo. Un poco más tranquila añadí — Gracias, por cierto… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

— Ri-¡Dick!— carraspeó— llámame Dick. Supongo, que me mentiste…

— ¿Por qué? ya te dije que quería escuchar quienes…

— No, no sobre tu nombre.

— Ah, pues-bueno-yo — suspiré— me llamo Kory.

— No eres buena mintiendo.

— Deja de decir eso.

Rio toscamente, no era para nada amigable bueno, ¿quién en este mundo lo es?

— No vemos mañana.

— Bien, hasta mañana.

Caminaba de una forma extraña, su andar era lento y pausado, observaba todo antes de atreverse a dar un paso. Su espalda era ancha y fácilmente se notaba su fornido cuerpo, sus cabellos azabaches se entrelazaban cayendo ligeramente sobre su cuello… ¡mierda! el color de mi cabello bajo hasta mi rostro, las mejillas me ardían; moví la mano devolviéndole la sonrisa también, me había descubierto contemplándolo.

Me volteé y seguí caminando, podía sentir la sonrisa extendiéndose e mis labios no me molesté en quitarla, se marcharía muy pronto de todas formas; sería una larga tarde.

Mi hermana mayor vendría de visita.

* * *

><p><span><em>Y bien?<em>

_que les pareció? errores? redaccion?_

_Me alegro mucho de que haya gustado la historia, les agradezco muchisimo los comentarios! me han animado mucho! _

_Que les parecio la idea del tamaraneano? _

_Este cap. fue más recuerdos que la historia original, pero es necesario ya después sabrán para que..._

_Sin más les agradezco nuevamente por leer, cualquier cosa que deseen decirme, me los hacen saber :D _


	3. Hermanos

Holaa!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, ni el fragmento del dialogo y mucho menos la canción presentada a continuación me pertenecen.<span>_****_ :'(_**

**_Hermanos._**

¿Cuándo aprenderé?

No me puedo quedar así todo el día, debo salir de aquí estoy preocupando a todos… ¿a todos? si solamente vivo con Ryan, mi adorado Silkie… y el ama de llaves. De todos modos, sólo le importo a mi hermano. Mi vida es igual o peor a una de esas telenovelas que ve mi hermana. Mi hermana… el sabor que me queda en la boca con tan solo pronunciarlo es repugnante, tal cual mostaza rancia.

Soy un corazón roto, que camina por el mundo sin rumbo, sola, con el vacío sobre mis hombros, me hubiese evitado todo esto como había dicho ella, simplemente debí hacer algo o mejor dicho no hacerlo. Nacer.

— _ Ryan regresa a tu cuarto, por favor. — me da vergüenza mirarlo. Vergüenza ajena._

— _¡Que se quede! ¡Debe quedarse! para que conozca la clase de escoria con la que vive._

— _Por favor… hermana…_

— _¡Eres una tonta! — mi mejilla ardía, pobre Ryan, pobre Galfore, si supieran._

— _¡Detente! — Ryan, no, cerré los ojos con desesperación, el dolor de cabeza se expandía con rapidez, las punzadas eran insoportables, el golpe había sido inesperado, la pared contra la cual me había aventado tenía una pequeña grieta. Con mis últimos esfuerzos me levanté, debía impedirlo, ella no debía, no debía tocar a mi hermano, no se lo permitiría._

— _¡Pequeña sabandija esto te enseñara a respetar! — Mis ojos se cerraron por inercia, el golpe fue lo único se escucho en la estancia, luego se le sumaron las respiraciones agitadas de Ryan y los latidos incontrolables de mi corazón. Llegué tarde._

— _Y en cuanto a ti…— Fue lo último que escuché antes de quedar inconsciente. Su voz asquerosa apesadumbrada con el toque sádico que la caracterizaba. _

— Princesa, su hermana la está esperando. — Los golpeteos en la pared se detienen en cuanto lo dejo entrar. Había olvidado que había venido de visita.

— Por favor, Galfore, sabes que no me gustan las formalidades.

— Debes ser fuerte Star, no puedes seguir permitiendo que te trate así.

— Lo sé.

Respiro, respiro y vuelvo a respirar. Su rostro otra vez esa sonrisa maliciosa que se cola en mis sueños. Su cabello tan oscuro como su alama, como siempre, impecable.

— Es un gusto volverte a ver, hermana. — ¿Aún debo llamarla así?

— Hermanita. Mírate tan asquerosa y repulsiva como siempre.

— Si no tienes nada bueno que decir, será mejor…

— Y por lo que veo tan arrogante como siempre, ¿cuándo vas a aprender a respetar a tus mayores?

— Eso no te da derecho a abusar de las personas.

— ¿Qué? Pero ¿de qué hablas? si lo único que deseo es tu bienestar… — deslizó sus dedos entre mis cabellos. Me alejo. rodo los ojos y tuerzo la boca, no tengo tiempo para falsedades.

— Mírame cuando te hablo, soy la reina de… — Mi mano arde tanto como su mejilla. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y nuestro odio se vierte a través de ellos.

— Tú no eres la reina de nada, ni de nadie. Ese lugar me pertenece por derecho.

— No creas que lo obtendrás, deja de hacerte ilusiones con algo que no es tuyo. — sisea. Me empuja. Agarro su cabello antes de caer.

— ¡Eres una Troq! — "Troq- Nada" ¿cómo puede decirme eso? soy su hermana.

— ¡Cállate! mi padre jamás crearía una palabra con ese fin.

— ¡Tu padre! un rey tonto, nada más. — Su pie se estrella contra mi estómago. Duele.

— No sabes nada. No lo conociste ni porque viviste más años a su lado que yo. — Un golpe tras otro. Esto se acabo. La sangre se me revuelve dejando paso a la ira Me cansé. Jamás olvidaré la expresión de su rostro cuando me levanté y, en cuanto me puse de pie me aventé sobre ella, dispuesto a golpearla.

— Fue tu culpa, niña tonta. — Se soltó de mi agarre, y se sobo la cabeza con frustración, no esperaba mi reacción, sinceramente yo tampoco.

— ¡Jamás planeé mi secuestro! ¡Tú sí! — Le arrojé lo primero que encontré, el ruido de los objetos estrellándose era lo que se escuchaba en toda la casa, nuestras respiraciones y las diversas amenazas y gritos.

— ¡No sabes nada! ¡ya cállate! — Estaba ¿asustada? retrocedía lentamente de sus ojos sea asomaban ¿lágrimas?

— Me vendiste, y cuando regresé ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? ¡entregaste información de nuestras defensas!, la Ciudadela se apoderó de Tamaran fácilmente, se llevaron a Ryan y me torturaron a mí. Y ¡¿para qué?! , nuestros padres murieron por tu egoísmo, nuestro reino quedó destruido, por tu culpa. — Mi voz fue perdiendo intensidad, recordar todas las tragedias que me habían sucedido costaba trabajo, un esfuerzo sobrehumano, dolía. La cabeza me latía, los ojos me ardían y podía jurar que mi respiración era irregular.

— Lo siento… lo siento, ¡lo siento! he cometido muchos errores, pero-pero… lo siento…— ¿Debía creerle? Era mi hermana, mi familia, la misma sangre, la misma madre, el mismo padre, el mismo reino, el mismo hogar… pero, ella lo destruyó todo y a todos. El hilillo de sangre que recorrió mi mentón me recordó con quien estaba tratando.

— Yo-yo… debes irte, no puedes volver a esta casa, ni tampoco a Tamaran…

— ¿Tamaran? — desaprobó molesta— deja de inventarle nombres a mi reino. — Sus lágrimas desaparecieron tan rápido como se levantó, es sorprende su hipocresía.

— No es tu reino, y ese el nombre que le dio nuestro padre días posteriores a mi regreso. Tienes prohibido regresar allí. — mi voz resonó en la habitación, no gritaba pero, era lo suficientemente alta para que las personas que residían en ella me escucharan.

— ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? Pequeña Troq…

— Soy la futura soberana y eso me da derecho a hacerlo.

— Bien dicho, fu-tu-ra.

— Ella tiene razón Starfire. — ¿Galfore? esto no puede ser peor, ¿de qué lado estaba? — Aún no estás en la edad de ascender al trono. — Mi quijada podría llegar al suelo desde donde estoy.

— Ves hermanita, siempre serás…

— Guarda silencio— demandó con voz grave, ¿qué está haciendo? — Antes de que sus padres muriesen, me nombraron regente, hasta que la princesa Koriand'r pueda desempeñar su cargo sin inconvenientes. — Era de esperarse, por eso venía tan poco, ¿cómo fui tan tonta? debía haberlo visto antes. La sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en mi rostro, por el contrario de mi hermana, sus muecas de disgusto me confirmaban que la ira se apoderaba de ella de nuevo. — Por lo tanto quedas desterrada de Tamaran.

Esperaba más, un grito, un golpe, alguno que otro insulto, pero nada. Esto no traería nada bueno tampoco. Se fue así como vino, con la mirada vacía llevada de la mano por su naturaleza sombría, acabada, derrotada. Jamás había sentido esto ¿acaso era odio?, yo-yo no podía odiar a mi propia familia, es inhumano.

* * *

><p>— ¿Kory? ¿kory? — dice chasqueando sus dedos frente a mí, despertándome de mi ensoñación. — ¿Estás bien?<p>

— Si-si.

— Te ves pálida.

— No he dormido bien. — mentí— disculpa, ¿qué decías?

— Como te decía, el violín se coloca de este modo— hizo una demostración de forma rápida— ¿conoces los acordes?

— Algunos.

— Bien, entonces la mano derecha aquí…— es extraño, genera cosquillas aunque intento concentrarme no lo consigo del todo, espero que no lo note.— Esta es la cuerda de Sol, es la más gruesa por lo tanto…

Y así transcurrieron los treinta minutos restantes del receso.

Tenía una manera singular de fruncir el ceño mientras tocaba. Era imponente, casi perfecto, la nariz respingada, la suavidad de sus pómulos, las líneas rectas que se juntaban creando una mandíbula, las hileras entretejidas formando un sedoso cabello, brillante, tenía un toque irreal debido al gel; y la mueca desproporcional que a vista de cualquiera era una simple sonrisa, única al tocar, de una manera despreocupada que escondía el brillo de sus ojos tras la máscara. Era todo un acontecimiento verlo sonreír de esa manera, dejándose llevar, mostrando su felicidad con cada nota, la sinceridad era reflejada cada que sus ásperas manos arrancaban gentilmente una nota de aquel instrumento.

Y ahí estaba yo, deleitándome con la armonía de las notas, que en realidad no sé en qué momento aprendí, los días se hacían cortos y pasaban rápido ya no disfrutaba únicamente de su música, ahora era la nuestra, todo era paz, belleza e imperfección a la vez.

— ¿Y tú máscara?— pregunté un día, su máscara había sido reemplazada por unos lentes oscuros.

— La perdí.— mentía.

— No te creo.

— No tienes porque hacerlo.— ¿Por qué no puede confiar en mí? — De acuerdo…— suspiró con cansancio — tuve que realizarme una operación…

— Descuida no debes darme explicaciones, está bien. — me agradeció con la mirada, no voy a presionarlo, detesto ver a las personas incomodas. Algún día, quizás me confié un secreto sin que se lo pida. Algún día. Sonreí ante la idea, no lo notó, pero estaba ahí, la esperanza ridícula de algo nuevo.

* * *

><p>De niña me gustaba el sonido de las hojas crujientes bajo mis pies; sentía una sensación extraña, de alegría y júbilo aunque solamente eran unas simples hojas; como suelen decir por ahí, bien dicho me gustaban, tiempo pasado, tiempo muerto, antes de un secuestro. Me tenían rodeada, una opacaba mis gritos, nadie vio ni escuchó nada; la venda que opacaba mi visión era áspera, me lastima los parpados y ahí estaba el crujir, el crujido incesante de las hojas destruyéndose como mis sueños mientras me subían al vehículo… luego de eso no escuché nada. Los días simplemente pasaban , la mugre se apoderó de mí con rapidez; los vestigios de mi vestido solamente eran sangre y retazos que se confundían con mis moretones, cada herida, cada golpe y patada…mi suerte únicamente radicaba en el dinero de mi padre; ya no era una niña, mi ropa de un momento se agrandó y yo parecía un simple bulto, un saco de huesos vestido con retazos. Mi vida era un truco vulgar parecido la muerte. .. Nota de voz número…<p>

— No otra vez— pensé. Corrí tan rápido como me lo permitieron mis piernas, las pisadas eran constantes, me perseguían. Alguien o hacía, no debía haber salido, la desesperación incontrolable de mi corazón no me dejaba en paz. — ¡Detente por favor! — grité a modo de desesperación, mis uñas me estaban destrozando los brazos, el miedo me dominaba, sacudí mi cabeza y me relaje. No esta vez, me dije, sería valiente, aunque mi corazón latiera a mil por hora, incluso más, no me importaba mi respiración irregular, no me importaba…

— ¿Quién eres?— solté un grito ahogado y oprimí mi boca, mis hombros se relajaron y mi respiración se normalizó. Solo era un niño.

— ¿Quién eres?— inquirió nuevamente con más firmeza que antes.

— Soy Kory, de verdad me asustaste— dije sonriendo.

— ¿¡Crees qué soy atemorizante!?— Preguntó emocionado.

— Yo no dije eso…

— ¡Claro! ¡así lo probaré!— se moví de un lado a otro, era un tanto gracioso aunque se veía bastante concentrado.

— ¿Probar qué exactamente?

— Que soy el mejor.— dijo como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

— ¿A quién?

**— ** A ti, a mí, a él…

— **¿ **A qué te refieres exactamente?

— Olvídalo. ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Yo… busco a mi perro, Silkie, un golden labrador, ¿de casualidad no lo has visto?

— ¿Porqué un perro estaría aquí?

— No lo sé, simplemente… no lo sé. — Era un niño muy curios, arrogante y con la energía a flor de piel— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Eso es algo que no te incube.— Suspiré con cansancio.

— ¿Estás perdido?

— ¿Me crees incompetente?

— Jamás dije eso, yo sólo estaba tratando de ser… amable.

— ¿Amable? — soltó un bufido— Eres muy ingenua, eso no existe.

— Te equivocas, yo no creo que…

— Sí, sí, como sea, adiós.

— ¡Espera! de casualidad… — la vergüenza se apoderaba de mí lentamente, con desprecio y sorna. — ¿Sabes cómo puedo regresar a la carretera?— se revolvió los cabellos y me señalo el camino.

— Debes seguir largo, luego encontraras un pequeño sendero, síguelo y llegarás a la calle principal— contestó con molestia.

— Muchas gracias.

— Si, como sea, por tu culpa van a regañarme.

— Disculpa yo no quería… — Y de un momento a otro comenzó a lanzar sus problemas al aire intuyendo cada cosa que sucedería, agitando los brazos con desesperación , olvidando por completo que yo estaba ahí.

— Y luego de que entré por la puerta vendrá Alfred "Amo Damian, su padre y sus hermanos le han dicho que no debe salir a estas horas" — dijo imitando la voz del tal Alfred— Jason me dirigirá una de sus miradas maliciosas, Tim siquiera notará de mi presencia y Dick… ¡Dick va a matarme!— ¿Dick?— jamás podré probarles nada si…

— ¿Quién es Dick?— Sus ojos se posaron en mí, me analizó de pies a cabeza y en sus labios se dibujó una media sonrisa.

— Así que eres tú…

— Em, ¿a qué te refieres?

— Esto será maravilloso… — soltó con malicia más para él que para mí.

— Podrías decirme por favor de que….

Y no pude continuar mi frase puesto que desapareció frente a mis ojos.

Las luces de los faroles se reflejaban en el lago, el punto estaba desolado, hacía más de media hora que había salido del bosque. Me sentía más segura buscando a Silkie en lugar iluminado.

El nudo en mi estomago se extendía a través de mi cuerpo, el silencio me estaba hastiando , coloqué los audífonos en mis oídos y me relaje un poco mientras escuchaba la Suite N1 para violonchelos en Sol mayor de Bach, era petulante, en las noches cuando solía tener pesadillas y mi padre aún estaba con vida, entraba a mi cuarto y tocaba para mí, las notas eran puras distinción, casi tan hermosos como el original, al contrario de este, mi padre, le ponía un toque de magia, adoraba fantasear con aquello, casi podía sentir las notas que reposaban en el aire de forma tranquila, las sentía colarse por mis oídos reemplazando mi sangre por notas, armoniosas y sonoras notas.

De pronto, la canción se detuvo y con ella mis recuerdos, salí de mi ensoñación regresando ineludiblemente a la realidad; el rostro de mi padre se desvaneció junto con su enorme instrumento, su felicidad y su magia también lo acompañaron de regreso; busqué e el celular el motivo. La batería.

¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado caminando?

Levanté la vista, giré mi cabeza y las luces del vehículo me cegaron, perdí el equilibrio por el impacto, podía sentir cada vertebra rompiéndose dentro de mí, el cansancio se apoderó de mí. ¿Esto era todo?

Y mi Silkie, ¿qué hay de mi Silkie? pronto mi cuerpo mi cuerpo sucumbiría frente al dolor y dejaría este mundo.

Las sombras ascendían, de repente un líquido viscoso empaño mi visión, era ¿sangre o sudor? las manos me pesaban como para averiguarlo. De entre las sombras escuché mi nombre, sonreí con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, la muerte sabía mi nombre, al fin se haría cargo de mi pobre alma y me dejaría en paz, sería libre y feliz, sin preocupaciones, sin dolor.

Su voz era dulce como la miel, quería incorporarme para vez el rostro de mi tan esperada muerte, sería maravilloso, en un par de minutos ya no sentiría nada, sería un cuerpo sin vida, vacío. Libre.

Su silueta se hacía borrosa, en cuanto me tomo en brazos noté que la muerte era fuerte y tenía ojos brillantes. Desesperados, que poseían una luz tibia…

* * *

><p>Y bien?<p>

Qué les pareció? Errores?

Me dejan sus cometarios jeje

Les debo una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes pero, de verdad he estado muy ocupada y ahora me estoy muriendo del sueño pero encantada de la vida de subir otro cap. más :D

Me inspiré en _La Nena de Ricardo Arjona_ quizás no quedo tan bien pero ahí está de todas formas; el dialogo es en la parte que mmm bueno "el niño" le dice a Kory que les va a demostrar quién es el mejor… no les diré quién es aunque creo que ya deben saberlo pero por si las moscas… jejje

Quién creen que apareció al final?

Creen que fue muy precipitado?

Verdaderamente yo me inspiré en escribir este fic por el anime _Angel Beats!_ que e fascinó por completo! y quedé enamorada de Yui y Hinata… si lo han visto pueden darse una idea de lo que sucederá después…

Sin más me retiro si hay algo más que olvidé comentar, me disculpan cualquier cosa.

Saludos, gracias por leer.


End file.
